


Silence

by March_Lion_98



Category: Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt Damian Wayne, Light Angst, Music, POV Damian Wayne, POV Third Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Lion_98/pseuds/March_Lion_98
Summary: Jon is gone so Damian sings a sad song.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of "Super Sons: Torn Apart."
> 
> I do not own the rights to DC characters. I just love em.

The Fortress of Attitude rang deafeningly silent.

Robin never, ever called it that.

Yet that was its name.

There was no crinkling of potato chip bags unless Robin got up to get some himself. There was no crashing metal from the training bots to ruin his concentration. There was no one to pop up behind him, look over his shoulder, and ask him what he was doing on that gigantic supercomputer of his.

He was narrowing down his list of viable candidates for the new Teen Titans.

He was searching for more… _friends._

There was that word again. That confusing, terrifying, wonderful word.

Robin didn't have super hearing, but he could hear the digital clock ticking in the background. Lights faintly buzzing. Metal softly moaning against the ocean bearing down outside.

The silence. He must kill it.

He spun his chair around, got up, and headed over to the rec room, looking for something to do. _Anything_ to get his mind off- 

He took off his mask, picked up his electric guitar- _one of two_ \- hooked it up, sat down, and started to idly pick at the steel strings. Slightly out of tune; he cursed himself for forgetting that crucial first step. He never used to forget things like that when-

Once it was properly tuned, he absently started practicing something he'd been working on before- Something new, something he'd never gotten to show-

_Secrets, ink memories,_

_Haunting strains, the melodies_

_Of death have followed me to hell and back…_

_Blood on my hands so wet,_

_I haven't been forgiven yet;_

_But I won't rest till my time fades to black…_

_Cause your…_

Damian's voice faltered, and he dropped the chord to start the line over.

_Cause your…_

_Smile…_

_Lights…_

_My road._

_And your…_

_Laugh…_

_Guides…_

_Me home._

His voice cracked with every drawn out note.

_You fill my life with something that_

_I never knew existed._

_You persisted even when I- I did you wrong._

He slipped on that line, but caught himself.

_I didn't know, but we were best friends all along..._

Robin stopped strumming. "But now you're gone," he said to no one who could hear him. "Why are you gone…?"

He was _not_ about to cry.

There was no way he was going to finish the rest of that song- the lyrics were a mess anyway, he told himself. The verse and chorus didn't even match. So he switched to an old favorite of his- painfully basic, but that's what made it fun.

_Nananananananana_

_Nananananananana-_

He stopped. Sure, his lightning guitar riff was always fun to play, but it didn't sound _right_ without the steady, thrumming base part, or the higher vocal harmony. The _energy_ was gone. It just felt… _empty_.

He sighed, unhooked the guitar, rested it back on its stand, and returned to work.

The Fortress of Attitude quickly returned to its cloying silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Note on canon- In "Dark Nights: Metal," we actually see Jon and Damian performing as a rock duet for the Justice League at a party. It's FAR from the main focus of the story, so it might be a little blink-and-you'll-miss-it, but it's totally there, it's canon.


End file.
